


Crossroads

by kaszas_limbo



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaszas_limbo/pseuds/kaszas_limbo
Summary: Garrett breaks into a house to take shelter from the downpour. Inside, he finds a familiar man.





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. And I don't have a beta reader to fix grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Read it at your own risk, I've put up a fair warning beforehand. 
> 
> This takes place after my previous Garrett/OC fic.

The deafening sound of rain blankets the City tonight. Pouring like it never ends, the City Watch patrols the streets hurriedly this night, keeping their head low, shivering from the cold rain the late Fall weather brings. 

If any of them would have looked above, they would have seen the form of a man, landing on a balcony just slightly to the right of them.

The house Garrett is breaking into is not tonight's target, but not even he's immune to the cold rain outside. The balcony door is not hard to pick, soon enough he slips in, and closes the door behind him to not let in any more noise of the rain. Inside, it's warm, his soaked cloak and gear dripping on the rug. The short corridor the balcony is connected to is unlit, but the faint moonlight through the windows let's him see enough. He creeps around the corner, his quiet steps leave wet footprints on the rug. 

Just around the corner he sees two closed doors on his left, one on the right, and further an open space, with a table and some chairs around it. He checks out the three rooms through the keyhole, the first on the left is a bathroom, and the second is a bedroom that looks like is occupied. The door on the left seems like an office, a writing desk, few bookshelves and a cold hearth is all he can see. 

He creeps along the doors, first checking out the rest of the house. The table he saw is a dining table, with four chairs around it. There's a an empty cup, a pitcher and some cutleries on it, and a plate of leftover food as well. If there would be a housemaid, she would have already cleaned up the table, Garrett notes. The house has no servants. By the window, there's a plush looking chair, and a pile of books. He checks the few drawers he can see, some coin, a couple of silver cutleries, and a fountain pen is all that he finds. 

Going back to the office door, he hears some movement from bedroom, but a look through the keyhole just shows the occupant turned from his front to his side, facing the window. Garrett turns his attention back to the office door.

The room is much darker than the other parts of the house, no window to let the moonlight in. He focuses on his primal eye for help, and details of the room start to pop out soon. On the desk there's a letter, many times revised, words crossed out. 'Dearest Sister' is hard to write to, evidently. 

The desk drawers have some coins in them, a particularly fancy inkwell, and more papers. He finds a draft of a romance novel, and Garrett lets out a quiet chuckle reading how the 'Heroine of meager social status falls into the arms of the mysterious and handsome Lord Blackwood's waiting arms.' He puts back forming literature masterpiece into the desk drawer with a smirk on his face. 

His primal vision shows him some telling handprints on a painting frame. 

Stepping silently to the frame, and with delicate fingers he starts to feel around the frame for...anything, really. A switch or a slight indent maybe, and he's so focused, and sure in his solitude he's hears the door creaking only when it's too late to run. 

Garrett turns around swiftly, legs poised to pounce, blackjack ready to attack, and when he gets a better look of his attacker he almost drops his weapon in disbelief. Right in front of him it's Arnis. With a sword in his hand, dressed in soft clothes for sleeping, he looks as shocked as Garrett feels in this very moment. For a second they simply state at each other, and it's Arnis who finds his voice first.

"You...what are you doing here, master thief?"

He lowers his sword, and Garrett think he would not have done the same. He already let Arnis sneak up on him, he won't be surprised again. He doesn't answer the question.

"Of course. Why else would you be here? Have you found anything valuable? That would surprise me as well."

The smirk on his face doesn't reach his eyes. He's so different from his uniformed, watch officer self. Here in the dark, Aibel looks smaller, shoulders thinner and his face soft, a bit puffy from sleeping. No sign of the confidence and teasing bravado he usually greets him when they meetup for their little trysts. He has seen this man in various states of undressed, but he never seen him this naked ever. 

"I didnt know this was your home." 

"Well, now you know. Maybe sometimes you can even visit me now. Just for a change" 

He replies dryly. Aibel tries to stare at him in the dark, brows furrowed in concentration. When he takes a step to the left, he almost startles Garrett, and puts his sword on the desk. Holding his palms up for a second, he nods towards the door to follow him. 

"Come."

Not waiting for answer, he leaves the room, leaving Garrett alone in the office. Following him in to the attic, the windows let in some moonlight for Arnis to look at him better. Looking at the master thief in his soaked gear he takes a step towards him only to stop immediately, the concern clear on his face.

"You look cold. Soaked to the bone. I'll give you some warm clothes, and lit the fire in the bedroom for you, all right?" 

When Arnis doesn't move, Garrett looks up at him to see he's waiting for is answer. He does feel cold. The wet garment on him clings to him uncomfortably, and he can feel his fingers are number than they should be. Ice cold rain and the biting late autumn weather leaves him with one option unless he wants to fall ill. Arnis never hurt him in any way since they started their mutual agreement. Never treated him in any way that would suggest, he's only waiting for the opportunity to capture him. He had plenty of those, already. 

Garrett nods silently, and they both head to the bedroom. 

The room looks cozy. A double bed, a vanity next to the window, dark curtains on each side, writing desk and a fireplace with some still burning embers in the ash. Arnis goes to rekindle the flames, scrapes out most of the ash, and soon enough, there's steady fire casting warmth and light on the bedroom furniture and on them. The fire cracks and pops comfortingly, soothing Garrett's nerves. 

"I'll bring you a towel. And some dry clothes."

Arnis leaves him alone in the bedroom. 

Now that he's alone, he takes off the hood and pulls the scarf off his neck. The blackjack, he puts that on the vanity, as well as his prized bow and the arrow holder too. Next comes off the cloak. The clasps holding it to his harness are hidden well enough, he hangs the dark fabric on chair next to the vanity. He starts to loosen the stings of his harness when he hears Aibel walking back into the bedroom. 

Suddenly, Garrett realizes he has never been this underdressed before him. Without the hood, scarf and cloak on him, and with the realisation Arnis stares at him, really looks at him, Arnis have realized the same. There's something in his gaze, that Garrett cannot give a name to, and its burning through him. His cheeks feel hot, and he lowers his gaze without meaning to. 

He drops the clothes he found for Garrett on the bed, and steps closer to him, almost crowding him against the vanity. 

"Do you need help?"

There's a hand on the side of his harness, where the harness strings are holding his gear together. They are close, so close he can feel the warmth of Arnis' body heat radiation off of him. He looks down on him through hooded eyelids, and he's close enough that Garrett can see the shadows his thick lashes cast on his cheeks. 

He doesn't need any help, of course. Yet he cannot find his voice to say no. 

He puts a hand on Aibel's stomach. He feels solid and warm under the thin sleeping clothes, and pushes him back to the bed. His blue-grey eyes are dark with emotions he's not entirely familiar with. Garrett starts to loosen the harness strings. 

He opens up the harness on one side, unbuckling the buckles, he lays it down on the back of the chair, gently. 

Taking off the bracers, his gaze finds Abiel's, waiting by the bed. He puts the bracers on the vanity. Boots are the last to go. 

Standing before Aibel without any weapons or protective gear makes him nervous. Even when they had sex they only undressed just enough, leggings pushed down, fly opened, maybe his shirt pushed up so that Aibel can stroke his stomach, tease his nipples. He shouldn't think about that now. 

Garrett starts to peel off the soaked leather shirt, every inch of it is clinging to his skin uncomfortably. After some struggle, the shirt comes off and he starts to unbutton the leather pants as well. Soon enough he's staying before Aibel, only in underwear, shoulders and chest painfully naked. 

Arnis steps closer with the towel in his hand, gently wraps the thief in the thick fabric, rubbing his arms to get the blood circulation going. Garrett has to look up to find his gaze. 

"I brought you some dry clothes. You can put them on, if you want to." 

"Thanks."

Aibel pulls him closer, embraces him, and while his instincts are yelling at him to reject the hug, his body soaks in his warmth, and he rests his head on the board, warm chest before him. They stay like this for some time, Aibel rubbing his arms and back to warm him up, and Garrett for once in his life accepts the comfort that he's given. 

The fire cracks occasionally in the fireplace, and the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the windowsill blankets them in a calming white noise, the outside world disappearing for both of them. 

When Aibel steps back towards the bed, his chest feels hollow for a second, until he feels he's tugging on his wrist.

"C'mere"

He whispers in the silent room, and he sits down on the bed, pulling Garrett on his lap. 

He sits with his legs on one side of him, their heads at level with each other this way. Aibel continues to rub his back and arm for warmth, the large hand is a comforting weight on his back. Garrett turns to Arnis, mismached eyes looking into stormy blue-grey ones, and he subconsciously starts lean closer to him. 

"Feel a bit warmer?"

"I'm starting to. Thank you."

There's a faint smile on Arnis' lips, the crows feet around his eyes crinkle handsomely. Garrett puts a hand on his broad chest, and slowly slides it up to his neck. He can feel the strong muscles and tendons, feel the nervous energy of the gulp he just took. Arnis looks at him with uncertainty and hope, pupils wide in the faint light of the fireplace.

The kiss they share is slow, hesitant, neither of them sure who started it in the first place.

Garrett remembers the first time kissed. At Arnis' office, he kissed him so suddenly he had no time to decline or turn away. It was a deep, filthy one, with tongue and teeth, devouring him thoroughly, and he let it happen,just like he lets this hesitant kiss to happen as well. 

The hand rubbing his arm, moves to his jawline, gently angling his head for Arnis to deepen kiss, and he feels Arnis' tongue meet his own in a languid way. There's no hurry this time, the rain continues to fall outside, the fire keeps them warm, and Garrett finds it hard to really care about anything else but the hand on his back sneaking down to his waist, and the tongue in his mouth. 

Chest touching chest, Aibel pulls Garrett even closer, the hand on his chin moves down to his thigh, rubbing the strong muscles there through the fabrics, warmth spreading through his whole body. His free hand roams Arnis' body, feeling the wide shoulders and strong chest, fingertips brushing the soft skin of his stomach where the shirt rode up a little bit, and Aibel gasps, breaking the kiss.

"You....."

His eyes are glazed, pupils so wide only a thin ring blue-grey left, the hunger in them is not unfamiliar for Garrett, but this time, it's somehow different. He sees something on his face that leaves him weak for a second, and he grasps his nightshirt with a fist that is not shaking, no, and if it's trembling a bit, it's from the cold he still feels.

If the next kiss is a bit more hurried, they don't notice it. And if Aibel starts to lean back on the bed, pulling Garrett with him, he doesn't fight him, lies down on the warm chest beneath him. The taller man rearranges them, so that both of them are lying on the bed, Garrett on the duvet, and Aibel above him, kneeling between the thiefs legs.

"All right?"

"All right."

When he leans down to kiss him again, their hips touch, and Garrett becomes aware of two important things, the first is that he can feel Aibel's arousal, and the second is that he's aroused too. His hips twitch up on their own, seeking friction, and Aibel rolls his hips back in answer. The contact makes them groan, and Garrett lets go of the warm towel in favour of holding onto his arms and back, keeping Aibel close to him. 

Wet kisses go from his lips to his jawline, down to his neck and collarbones, and even further down, when Aibel takes one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin, teasing the thief with flicking his tongue over the the nipple, making Garrett gasp in pleasure. 

Arnis take off his sleeping shirt, and Garrett cannot help but admire the view in front of him. He's not a young man, that is clear. Yet he still has strong shoulders, pecs still defined, and if his stomach has a bit more fat on it, it's still not unattractive in his eyes. Light hair covers his chest mostly, and the fine trail of hair on his stomach leads his eyes to his arousal, visible even through the loose fabric of night clothes. His own member twitches in his underwear. 

He feels Arnis rubbing circles into his thigh, thumb moving closer and closer up to the hem of his underwear, eyes searching for his, pleading for Garrett's permission and when he nods, he hooks his fingers into the underwear, pulls off the garment of the strong legs almost reverendly, and leans down to kiss and suck on the soft pale skin, where the thigh meets the hips. The thief groans softly from the attention. Thumbs rubbing the hipbones, Aibel's kisses Garrett's taut stomach, the top of his thighs, licks up along the hairs up to his navel, then caresses the soft skin above his pubic hair. He spreads the thiefs legs a bit further and up, letting him kiss and lick his inner thighs, enjoying the noises his attention wrings out of the man under him. 

Garrett feels so hot, he burning up from the inside, writhing under Arnis he cannot remember when was he this aroused the last time. Aibel is torturing him, with strong fingers holding down and caressing him, with kisses burning his skin in the most intimate places, and places he didn't know were this sensitive. His hips roll up desperately, for Arnis to finally touch him, stroke him, maybe take him in his mouth, like he did previous times, yet he does none of this.

The warm breath on his member makes him gasp, with eyes closed he moans out loud when Aibel pulls his underwear down just enough, and licks up his hard flesh from down the root up to the tip. When he repeats it, Garrett keens, and he chuckles in delight of his sweet torture on the thief. 

"Don't tease...."

"You make such delightful noises, it's hard to stop."

"Ahh....you...."

"You can ask for it, master thief."

Aibel flicks his tongue on the tip, and Garrett grabs his hair to keep him there, tries to push his hips up to his mouth, despite the hands holding him still down. He kisses the crown in response. 

The thief keeps writhing under him, pulling on his hair and struggling against the hands on his hips, yet still not saying anything. He won't beg, he still clings to his pride, but with each any every lick and kiss his determination crumbles down further. Aibel looks up at him, a small devious smile is on his lips, and holds his gaze with Garrett as he licks up along a prominent vein on the throbbing length, he's aching to be touched properly. 

Aibel crawls up to him again to kiss him, and grinds their hard flesh together, making both them gasp from the pleasure. Garrett never thought he would let anyone to have this kind of intimacy with him, but with Aibel he has grown to not only like it but even crave it. Ever since they kissed in the Watch office, he longs after the strong arms that held him, the soft lips against his, melting him from the inside with white hot want. Breaking the kiss Aibel leans to the right, and his hand starts to feel around for something under the bed. He returns with a small corked glass bottle, the contents of it are not hard to figure out. 

With Aibel kneeling between his legs, it's not that easy for Garrett to pull his underwear down, but the older man helps him with it, pulling the fabric off the muscular legs, letting the thief to spread them. 

They have never done anything like this before. Calloused fingers trace the soft skin of his spread thighs, and Garrett never felt this exposed or vulnerable before. Thinking back, they never removed more clothes than necessary for their previous trysts. Now, it's only Aibel's pants that separate them, and soon enough that barrier will be removed as well. Lying on his back on the soft bed, his breath comes out shaky, and his insides quiver, not even sure why. He wants this, this intimacy in this warm, fire lit bedroom, with the pouring rain outside, and with Arnis looking at him, gaze burning with want and something unfamiliar.

Aibel swallows him in one breath, and Garrett's eyes roll back in pleasure, mouth agape in a silent moan. When he comes back from it, he looks down to see Aibel took him right down to the root, nose brushing his soft underbelly when he bobs down on the shaft again. His eyes are closed, maybe in concentration, Garrett's not sure, tongue caressing and swirling around his member expertly. It is scary how easily Aibel can bring him down to his most base instincts, embarrassing sounds escaping his mouth and he muffles them with his palm, his own moans sound obscene in the bedroom. 

The hot, tight warmth Aibel's mouth suddenly disappears, and Garrett finds the other man crawling on top of him, and a large hand gently pushes his hand away from his mouth. Leaning closer, to kiss the side of Garrett's neck, he gently bites the earlobe above the pale skin. The contact leaves him shivering, a shaky breath is all that he lets out.

"I want to hear you, Master Thief." 

"You have heard me before" he gasps, earning a chuckle.

"You sound so lovely though. I want to hear the noises you make when I make you come." 

He sounds wrecked, raspy, possible from having Garrett in his throat not a minute ago, and the idea makes his flush, his member growing harder if possible. 

"Keep your hands on my head, and let me hear you." 

With that, he ducks back down to take Garrett back in his mouth, sucking and swallowing around the hard flesh to do as he promised, making the thief come. 

He grips the short hair, and hangs onto it, Aibel clearly on the pursuit the make him love it as much as possible. The moans sound loud in the bedroom, and Garrett feels silly at first, until he feels the vibrations around his flesh, and looks down on to see Aibel moaning around him as well, a hand lazily stroking his own length, enjoying what he does without any shame. 

It doesn't take long for Garrett after this to reach the tipping point. Panting and drenched in sweat, his back arching up from the bedsheet, and with a silent scream, he finally comes. Arnis, lips still around the hard flesh, swallows most of his seed, and cleans up the rest with his tongue. 

He doesn't know how much time has passed when he finally comes back from the orgasm, but he finds himself surrounded, embraced by Arnis, warm large arms holding them together, a hand gently combing through his hair in comfort. Panting, Garrett soaks in the attention, listening to the fire crackling, and the rain on the windowsill. 

They stay like this for some time, until Aibel gets up to put a few logs of wood on the fire, then slides back behind Garrett, arms embracing the slight man. 

"You are thinking." He accuses Aibel.

"You are right, Master Thief. I am thinking." He admits, sounding pensive. 

The silence between them stretches out, and Garrett starts to feels restless, his legs are ready to run, crawl and creep once again on the rooftops. Calloused fingers draw circles on his chest absentmindedly, until with a deep sigh, Aibel turns him around to look at each other properly. 

Once again, Garrett can see so many unnamed emotions in his gaze, none that he would normally see in those sharp blue-grey eyes. 

"Would you tell me you name, Master Thief?"

The question should not have been unexpected, yet it is. For a second he even forgets to breathe, while his mind is working over the clock to figure out why would Aibel want to know his name, after all they have done, and how could he use this information against him in the future. Dread fills him, so freezing cold he almost shivers from it. 

Aibel, propably seeing the shock on his face, continues.

"It doesn't have to be your real name. I just want to call you something. Not just Master Thief."

Not many people know him by name, he can count them on one hand. The rational part of him is screaming at him to tell Aibel nothing, and to leave immediately. Yet Aibel never harmed him in any way, not even at the very beginning of their agreement. Part of him has grown fond of the older man, even if he doesn't want to admit it. But what could be the consequence of telling him a fake one? 

Can he trust him with something so personal, as his name? 

"If you don't want to, then let's just pretend I never asked. No harm. And I will not ask for it again. Your secrets are yours."

Sensing his inner turmoil, Aibel tries to calm him so.

"Call me Garrett."

He says, surprising even himself. Yet a small part of him is fluttering from the gentle smile Aibel gives him for the name.

The kiss is sudden, and Garrett clings to him, letting Aibel to slide between his legs again, enjoying his body's weight on him. His hands are roaming the strong back, the muscular arms, touching and stroking whatever skin surface he can reach. Aibel breaks the kiss to the to leave a peck on the scar that runs from his mouth and up his cheek, then lower, his attention turned to his neck and the delicate collarbones. 

Garrett starts to feel himself stirring, and when he carefully rolls his hips against Aibel's for friction, he groans into his neck, hot breath leaving the skin almost damp. With another roll, Aibel kisses him in a way that is familiar to him, hungry, demanding and filthy, just how they kissed for the first in the City Watch office building. The memories spur him, and he tries to find that small flask of oil Aibel has previously put on the bed, and they haven't used yet. 

Finding the flask and pushing it into Aibel's hand, he breaks the kiss, moaning out that little word against his lips that he knows Aibel likes to hear so much.

"Please."

His eyes are blown, pupils so wide, he grabs the pillow from the other side of the bed and puts it under Garrett's hips, legs falling apart for him naturally from the elevation. He pulls the cork out, pouring some of the fine oil on his fingers, shuffling back on the bed so that his head is between the thiefs legs. 

Sucking the delicate skin on his inner thighs, his oiled fingers are massaging his perineum, then going back further, to the bundle of muscles of his entrance, fingers tracing it carefully, not yet breaching him, only teasing. The oil is warm, yet Garrett cannot help the twitch of his hips when he feels the fingers at his hole.

They breach him with purpose, not too gentle, a sudden push of his index finger makes him groan in anticipation. It's slick and warm, and soon enough Aibel inserts another finger, making him buck into the digits inside of him. Gently, but firmly scissoring his fingers, Aibel gets Garrett ready for his length. Soon enough, Garrett is rocking back and forth on the fingers, the little sighs and moans of pleasure, a clear indicator that's he's ready for more. 

Removing his fingers gets Aibel a disappointed groan from the thief, he pours some more oil on them, this time inserting 3, stretching him further. 

Rocking on the fingers, stretching his inner muscles so deliciously, Garrett doesn't hold back his voice. The angle makes the fingertips brush against that special spot inside of him, and like a wave it spreads hot pleasure through his body, mind only focused on the next wave. 

When he feels the fingers retreating, Garrett opens his eyes, that he did not notice he closed during this time, and looks down to see why did Aibel stop. What he sees makes him squirm in anticipation, the man has applied oil on his length, and now he's stroking, pumping himself lazily, one hand still on his thigh, possessively. 

"Garrett...can I-"

"Please, I want it. Please."

The words tumble out of him, without any forethought, and realizing what he just said, Garrett feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He's desperate, and right now the only thing in his mind is to have Arnis inside of him. 

Looming over him, Aibel positions himself in line with Garrett, thumb giving his twitching entrance one last oiled stroke, and then breaches him in one single thrust. 

His muscles burn from the stretch, and he savours the girth, the weight of it, and the way Aibel's length puts pressure on his sweet spot inside. The guttural groan catches his attention, and looks up at Aibel, face twisted in concentration as he sheats himself, pushing until he's buried in Garrett to the root. 

"Aahh....you–you are still so...." 

They both groan from the pleasure of being so intimately connected, just taking in the feeling and not moving for a few seconds. When Garrett squeezes around him, Aibel let's out a low growl, takes the thiefs ankles, folding the legs around his waist, and starts a steady rhythm by pulling Garrett's hips back to him. 

Holding onto the bedcover under him, Garrett is rocking back and forth with Aibel's thrusts, not noticing or caring about the tiny yelps and moans he lets out with every thrust. The angle is unfamiliar, his length in him feels big, bigger than than before, the hot drag is making him screw his eyes shut, giving himself completely to the pleasure. The room is filled with the sound of their coupling, their ragged breaths, and the creak of the bed under them, the headboard hitting the wall with each hard thrust.

Garrett holds onto Aibel when he leans down, lips meeting in a heated kiss, he runs his finger through the short dark hair, making the man hum in appreciation. His short nails try to find purchase on the muscular back, leaving tiny scratches on the pale skin, grabbing anything to keep him steady, the hard thrusts having him to hang onto Aibel. 

The kisses move from the lips to his chin, lightly biting it, then moving lower, and tilting his head back he gives space to Aibel to kiss and bite at his neck. 

He never felt like this. He cannot stop the sounds that Aibel's thrusts rip out of his throat, the pressure in him not lettin up, and he feels so hot and thick in him, massaging that spot inside, hips driving into his, unrelenting. Their quick affairs in the Watch Office, where his pants and underwear were pulled off just enough for Aibel to access him, draped over the desk, where he would take him from behind, are nothing compared to the bliss that's he is swimming in right now. 

A particular set of hard thrusts makes him whine for more, hips work in tandem with Aibel's to hit that spot again and again, only caring about the pleasure that makes his toes curl. Driving into him rhythmically, Arnis impales him with deep thrusts, groaning when he feels Garrett clench around him, hips stuttering, lips sucking on the hammering pulse, making Garrett groan. 

He's close, so close and his own length has been neglected so far. He wraps a hand around himself, his glans brushing Aibel's stomach, precum leaving wet spots on his skin. When Arnis glances down to see what Garrett is up to, the growl he makes is dark, animalistic almost, his gaze burning hot when he looks back at Garrett.

"You are so beautiful like this... I want to see you come, Garrett. Let me see you come. I. Want. You."

His words are are punctuated by hard thrusts, making Garrett see stars, his hand working around his member, and he's close, so close, the heat in his lower body building, until he tips over and comes messily over his own stomach. 

He doesn't know if he made any sound, but he can hear Aibel when he comes too a few seconds later, buried in him, marking him from the inside, his hole still twitching and clenching around him almost painfully now. 

"Garrett I–"

He chokes on his own words, and whatever he wanted to say is lost to the throaty moan he lets out while coming. 

Aibel is curled over him, as he shakes out the last tremors of his orgasm, both of them panting, and out of breath from the exertion. Still connected, seed drying on his stomach Garrett is wondering if he had ever been taken by anyone like this. This, whatever this was, was something he never experienced before. He knows what is it like to be taken roughly, used callously, or not be considered anything more than a warm orifice to thrust into. 

And just now Arnis have made love with him, something that he never thought he would experience in his life. 

As their breathing calms down, Aibel gently pulls out of him, kisses his hipbone, where he previously left little purple-red marks on his skin and gets up from the bed. 

"Stay here." 

The tired, faint smile on his lips should not be this attractive, Garrett thinks, too tired and worn out to go anywhere. He walks out the bedroom, and soon enough comes back wearing thin sleeping pants low on his hips, a shirt draped over his arm, and a towel in his other hand. 

"Here. It's far from a proper bath, but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks." 

Speaking in hushed tones, not disturbing the calming sound of the rain, and the flames. 

The towel is wet with cold water, and Garrett shivers as he wipes the seed off his stomach and from between his cheeks, as best as he can. While he cleans up, Aibel puts a few more logs of wood on the fire, keeping the bedroom warm for them. 

It is indeed not a bath, but with most the come and sweat wiped off him, he feels a bit more like himself. He hands back the now dirty towel, and Aibel gives him a shirt in return. Made from warm wool, it hangs a bit off his shoulders, clearly Aibel's nightshirt is what he's wearing. 

The bedroom is warm, and when Aibel comes back from the bathroom, he lies down next to him in the bed, blanket covering both of them. Garrett doesn't want to sleep. He can't. 

He shouldn't. What he should do is knock Aibel out, get his gear back, and run away from whatever that Aibel is trying to do with him here.

"Stay here for a bit?" 

The blankets are warm and comfortably heavy on top of him. The rain still pouring down on the City outside, raindrops pitter-patter on the windowsill, the fire casts gentle light on the bedroom, painting it warm and inviting. 

Aibel looks at him, blue-grey eyes pleading. 

He will leave, after Aibel has fell asleep.


End file.
